Phantom Dragons
by amphibifishCuller
Summary: When reality breaks anything can get through. And not everything out there is friendly. When shadows are attacking, can Danny, Sam and Tucker fight back? Not without new powers they can't. Rating may change, possible DxS and TxV. Definite dragons. OCs.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: I would like to thank my friends for proofreading this, and you dear reader for reading this at all. I would like to warn you in advance that: this will hardly ever update, I'm Australian (so no complaining about my spelling of words like "colour") and I haven't planned this whole thing out..._ _**Disclaimer:**__ not mine. Consider this disclaimed._ _**Phantom Dragons-Prolouge**_

_**by ~**__**Thundagamon**_

Beyond reality there are shadows. Nothing more, nothing less. Constantly they seep in mildly affecting people's wariness, but only mildly. However, sometimes, something breaks through, something big. If I had it my way this would be where I come in. I'm not in charge. I know they like clockwork more. It's not surprising really, I have the mind of a thirteen year old girl, not a good idea, when you're supposed to watch the worlds and not interfere. I am a watcher. I look but do not touch. Although, sometimes… well… everyone bends the rules occasionally. Even perfect Clockwork… and ESPECIALLY me!

It all started with a crack. A minor fracture, caused by half-ghosts, cloning and man made portals. Nothing to worry about… and then the Disasteroid came, the crack got bigger, and it broke. Before the gap was closed something got through, something big. I was watching this. A boy with powers, not aware of the crack he created simply by being half-ghost, saved the world. I watched as a contract was made and signed, a secret was kept and lives continued as usual… for about a week, then the shadow showed his face… I took action.

_A/N: so... yeah... Reviews are good. Senseless flames are discouraged but a little constructive criticism is always acceptable._

_Remember: first full length fic._

_Thundagamon_


	2. Chapter One: Beginning

_A/N:OMG! DID I ACTUALLY UPDATE? This has got to be against the laws of physics._

_Danny: Yeah, but so am I._

_Me: True. Anyway, this story is based on the events of "Tales from the Phantom Planet" by MyAibou so if you really want to understand what's going on I suggest you read that first. Even if you don't, I recommend it anyway._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom I would not be writing FANfiction, would I?_

**Phantom Dragons**

By Thundagamon

_Chapter One:Beginning_

_**In a small unobtrusive dimension, on a small unobtrusive planet, is a girl. She is blonde, short-sighted and quiet. The girls name is Mary.**_

_**Now, Mary is not who this story is about, but she is the only person who knows the whole story, start to finish.**_

_**Mary quietly clicks her pen and the story begins...**_

**LINEBREAKSRULE!**

_All stories start somewhere. This is obvious, if they never started they would not exist. The important part is when the story starts. Start too early and nothing happens soon enough, start too late and no one knows whats happening. As an avid reader I know this well._

_With this particular story I will not, in fact, start at the beginning. That part of the story has already been told. This story is about what happens afterwards, although it follows the same people: a geek, a goth and a ghost._

_Well, half ghost. Same diff._

_If you can't understand teenagers, turn back now._

_If you don't like dragons, turn back now._

_If you have never heard of Danny Phantom, turn back now._

_If you're still here then read on. This is the story of Tucker Foley, Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton/Phantom and the evil shadow Skygge._

****

Outside of our little realities is a "space," for lack of a better word. This "space" is filled by shadows, and I don't mean what you create when you block the light. These "shadows" are evil creatures that only want to cause trouble.

The story begins when a shadow broke through into Amity Park. I couldn't stop it myself, but I could give someone else the power needed to stop it. The choice of who was easy.

After giving away the power there was nothing I could do. I could no longer interfere in their reality. It was up to my three chosen heroes and any friends they might make. I could only watch...

A/N:Sorry for all the bold and italics. I had to do that to distinguish between three different types of story telling.^^

Ella: Or maybe you only wanted to make your readers suffer. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!

Me: ...My muses are more insane than I am...

Tigra: Oh shut up and go to bed before your parents kill you.

Me: Yeah, I should sleep. Sleep is good. If I actually get up on time tomorrow (HA! FAT CHANCE) I'll post this to FFN and deviantART.

~Thudagamon~


	3. Chapter Two: Normal

_A/N:Am I actually typing this? Yes. Yes I am. After being written down on paper and revised/completely rewritten about three times I am finally getting this typed and posted before I change my mind about what I want to do. AGAIN._

_Disclaimer: I'm a 14 year old FANGIRL. Do you really think I own anything other than a strange plot, a few OCs and a sense of humour that confuses people to no end?_

**Chapter song: Showtime (Piano Refrain)-Homestuck**

_**Phantom Dragons**_

**Chapter 2: Normal**

It was a normal rainy Saturday in Amity Park. Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain fell from the sky. Normal people with normal umbrellas scurried around doing normal things, normal thoughts crossing their minds. What seemed to be two normal teenagers met on a street corner and started to talk. Their conversation, however, was a little _ab_normal...

"Any luck?"

Sam Manson looked at her best friend, Tucker Foley as he spoke. She back down at her black combat boots as he finished.

"No."

That was all that needed to be said. Tucker, despite normally being the joker of their small group, did know when to be serious. Now it was time to be serious. When your best friend disappears _without _ghost powers being involved it didn't really make you want to start cracking jokes.

Tucker knew that they had looked everywhere and tried everything. He also knew that they had to be positive and keep trying, no matter what.

"Come on Sam," he said as cheerfully as he could, "Maybe Danny's completely fine! We don't know for sure whoever took him is going to hurt him, I mean they even said-"

"I don't care what they said Tucker! Why would someone kidnap Danny so that they could _talk_ to him? It doesn't make any sense!"

Tucker had not expected this. He probably should have. After all, it _was_ Sam he was talking to.

"Umm..."  
"Never mind," Sam sighed, "Just give me the note."

Tucker handed it over and Sam read it for what was probably the hundredth time. She practically had it memorised by now.(1)

The note itself wasn't particularly abnormal, just an A4 sheet of lined paper folded into quarters. The probably never would have noticed it if it hadn't suddenly materialised in front of Danny's sister Jazz in a flash of blue flame. Other than its arrival and its content the note was completely unremarkable, the strangest thing about it being the fact that it was written in green.

What the note said was this:

"Sam, Tucker and Jazz,

You have probably noticed Danny is gone by now, and if you haven't well... now you know. Don't worry to much (that was probably a waste of ink) I've taken him to... somewhere. Not saying where. I have a reason and he will return unharmed, I promise."

As Sam read the barely legible handwriting, questions bounced around in her mind: Who was it? Why did they take Danny? Did they really only want to talk? And why was the note written in _green, _of all colours?(2)

"Hey," Tuckers voice shook her from her musings, "What's that?"

Sam followed Tuckers finger and saw... a completely average street. She looked a little closer and noticed a strange blue glow spilling from around a corner.(3) Sam and Tucker looked at each other, nodded simultaneously, and ran over to check it out.

What they found was a brick wall with something that resembled a ghost portal, only blue, in the middle of it

The alley was dark and narrow(4), the main source of light being the eerie blue glow of the portal.

"Creepy."

"Shut up Tucker!"

Sam couldn't help but agree though.

"Maybe we should go get some back-"

Sam was cut off when something came flying through the portal. She absently noted the portal closing, but not much else. She and Tucker were both too busy backing away slowly.

Whatever had come through that portal obviously hadn't noticed them yet, maybe they could get away before it did. Unfortunately neither of them seemed able to move another inch. When the thing finally managed to get up on all fours (its movements seemed rather awkward Sam somehow noticed) they got their first good look at it. It was long, thin and scaly. It was mostly dark blue with bright green patterns circling its body. Strange gold Spines started on the back of its head and continued down its back, between two large wings and right down to the end of its tail. Tucker found himself transfixed by its sharp teeth and claws. In fact, it looked like a...

"_**DRAGON!"**_

_A/N: Just so you know,That last word=font size 26 in original opposed to font size 12._

_Times New Roman. Duh._

_Anyway, whenever possible I will find a song that I feel suits each chapter. As many of these songs as possible will be from Homestuck. If you have not read Homestuck, do so. Now. Please. If you have a better song in mind for any chapter, let me know. I will check it out. Nothing offensive please. (No swearing. Okay?)_

_Notes:_

"_Got it memorised?"_

_I do actually have a tendency to write in blue._

_Blue fire, blue glow... are you sensing a pattern here?_

_I have a thing about dark, narrow alleys. If you spot another one do not be alarmed. When I started writing this fic Amity Park suddenly spawned an awful lot of alleys. Narrow ones. That are always dark. Always._

_~Thundagamon, out!~_


End file.
